Bath time
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: Slight sex, but really just fluff!


PROMPT: YOUR OTP IS TAKING A BATH TOGETHER, PERSON A IS FLUSTERED BECAUSE THEY'VE NEVER TAKEN A BATH WITH SOMEON. PERSON B JUST COMFORTS THEM AND HOLD THEM CLOSE. BONUS IF YOU ADD FLUFFY SEX.

"Okay, no big deal." Andy looked at her reflection in the mirror- deep brunette curls piled up on top of her head in a thick messy bun, tendrils falling around her temples. "I'm about to take a bath with my fiancée, and love of my life… She's seen me naked, no biggie, right?" She blew out a deep breath- moving the tiny wisps of hair sticking to her forehead.

"Andrea?" Miranda drawled from the bathroom, Andy had been standing at the full length mirror for over ten minutes, and the hot water in the bath tub would soon start to cool, the whole point of this bath was to help them both relax from an extremely strenuous day and now Andrea was adding to her stress by not being situated in front of her.

"C-coming sweetheart." She bit her lip and pushed the door open, steam slamming into her face and turned, shutting the door and holding the towel tight around her body she flashed a small, sheepish smile at her fiancée.

A gasp was emitted from somewhere in the bubbles, Miranda was amazed at the ethereal beauty that was her lover. She was wiggling her toes nervously in the plush rug across from the Jacuzzi tub.

Andrea was also amazed at the lovely vision across from her, white hair coiffed to perfection, shiny blue eyes reflecting the gleam of the bubbles floating around her, hiding one of her greatest assets, her breasts, which Andrea was all but obsessed with.

"Come here my darling-"Miranda picked her arm up from the porcelain tub, reaching out her hand for Andrea to take. A sweet blush filtered up Andy's flawless cream skin and she dropped the plush yellow towel at her feet. "Hi" She interlaced her fingers with Miranda's and carefully stepped into the tub.

Miranda grinned all of her love's beautiful skin fully on display for her eyes and her eyes only. She drank in the sight with fervor, icy eyes melting at the pure heat radiating from Andrea. She slid down sitting in front of the older woman. Miranda brought her legs up closer to her chest, spreading them- excited to have her love's body pressed so intimately against hers. Andy squeaked as Miranda wrapped an arm around her waist, while simultaneously straightening her legs on either side of Andy's toned thighs.

Miranda chuckled into Andrea's ear as she pulled her closer, nuzzling her nose into the soft skin of her neck. "Miranda, I-"Andy gasped, the rumble of a laugh in her ear made her pause. "I want to, um, you're you… I." Andy blushed further and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She chuckled again and squeezed the young woman's waist tighter.

"Andrea Joy Sachs…." She whispered into the brunette's ear softly licking the shell as the young woman squirmed in her arms "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. These gorgeous curves-"She ran her finger tips up and down the warm and inviting sides of the young woman. "And your eyes, deep, warm, calming to me." Miranda again pulls her tight against her and sighs softly as she feels the tension drain from her lover.

"Oh how did I get so lucky?" Andy exhaled, letting herself melt back into the supple warmth of Miranda. "You take such good care of me, always." She turned her head to kiss the older woman's jaw, moving the opposite side and caressing the cheek. "I love you Miranda, I love you so much."

The older woman gasps softly, feeling her fiancée's lips on her warm skin. "I need you, darling please." Long fingers skirted across Andy's now wet and flushed skin, to the apex of her thighs, "Darling- are you wet for me?"

Andy gasped, the sound becoming almost constant since the bath had begun- Miranda's fingers sliding down into the warm wet heat. "Oh darling- you are, you are so wet." Andy's head snapped back a deep groan coming from the depths of her throat.

Miranda smiled softly and proceeded to feel around the warm flesh, "Andrea, my God, you are so beautiful." Ever so slowly she pushed in a single digit, the journalist's muscles squeezing it tightly, tiny goosebumps erupting over her skin, even in the steaming water, "M-more please" Words pulled from her throat. A sweet kiss to Andrea's sweaty temple and another finger was pushed into the tight channel.

"Oh god" She groaned and quickly came. "Oh God, oh my god" And she slumped back into the solid warmth of her fiancée, knowing she wouldn't let her slip under the water.

"Come now Andrea, let's go to bed my darling." She helped Andy from the bath, noticing the small shivers coursing through her body as she wrapped herself back into the fluffy towel. Miranda stands as well and pulls on her long grey robe, following her lover into the bedroom, and crawling in bed behind Andy.

"I love you Andrea Joy Sachs." Miranda smiles, cuddling up behind the younger woman and kissing the warm skin under her ear. "I love you more Miranda Louise Priestly, from now and to forever."


End file.
